


The Bandana Code: Grey

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [20]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Fetish, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Confessions, Crying, Cum Eating, Cum Fetish, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Cum shot, Cumplay, Exhaustion, Face-Sitting, Feelings, Feels, Flagging, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Handkerchief Code, Holidays, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, Last Night Of Holiday, Love Bites, M/M, Men Crying, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Pushing It To The Limit, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sex, Showers, Strung Out, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, hicky, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Tonight was their last night away and Jack was determined to make the most of it. When they got back to the hotel he was going to indulge one of Alex's fantasies, show him a good time on their last night of freedom.Whilst he hadn't commented on the grey bandana tied just below Alex's right knee he knew the perfect way to tie it in with his cum fetish and give him the night of his life. By the time Jack was done with him, Alex would be using this as masturbation material for years to come.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	The Bandana Code: Grey

Tonight was their last night away and Jack was determined to make the most of it. When they got back to the hotel he was going to indulge one of Alex's fantasies, show him a good time on their last night of freedom.

Whilst he hadn't commented on the grey bandana tied just below Alex's right knee he knew the perfect way to tie it in with his cum fetish and give him the night of his life. By the time Jack was done with him, Alex would be using this as masturbation material for years to come.

Jack was amazed by how much he hated the idea of going home and back to normal. He had absolutely loved spending time just the two of them and if he was honest, he'd probably gotten a little carried away.

They'd been mistaken for a couple on multiple occasions and neither of them had really done much to correct it, the odd blush and murmured response. It was their own fault really, they'd spent the entire time holding hands and kissing in public. Jack loved it and he was going to struggle going back to friendly behaviour.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Alex asked as they left the restaurant, absentmindedly reaching for Jack's hand as they started walking.  
"You wanna head back to the hotel? We could make the most of the alone time." Alex smirked, nodding instantly.  
"I like the sound of that."

The second they were through the hotel room door Alex was drawing him into a kiss. Jack smiled against his lips, kissing back eagerly.

Jack's hand slipped down the back of the elder's jeans, squeezing his ass through his boxers. Alex moaned into his mouth in response, pressing himself closer against Jack so he could feel his twitching cock against his hip.

They stripped each other down to their boxers as fast as they could before Jack was pinning Alex against the wall. He grabbed the shorter boys thighs and Alex immediately lifted so his legs were wrapping around Jack's waist.

They began to grind against each other fervently, both desperate and horny. Jack couldn't help but smirk against Alex's mouth as he moved away from the wall and carried him over to the bed. He lay him down and tore off his boxers before straightening up and heading over to his bag.

Alex was immediately pushing up on his elbows, watching Jack with dark hungry eyes. "What are you doing?" He groaned out in frustration, hand making its way down to his cock. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" Jack snapped back in response. Alex grudgingly let go of himself with a small whine.

Jack returned to the bed, rope in hand, and Alex's eyes darkened further still. Fuck this was going to be so hot.

"Make sure it's tight," Alex mumbled as Jack grabbed a hold of his wrist, his voice husky and breathy.  
"Shut up slut. I know what I'm doing." Jack barked back, shooting a warning look. He would not be told how to run his own show. Alex fell silent, his eyes now completely black.

Jack used the rope to tie his legs and arms to the bedposts. He made sure to keep it as tight as he could get it, just to be sure Alex wouldn't complain. He wanted this to be everything he'd ever wanted after all.

Once Alex was tied in position he grabbed the cock ring from his bag and slid it into place. Alex let out a frustrated whine which made Jack chuckle. Just because he wanted to make this about Alex didn't mean he wasn't going to torture him a little too.

"Oh I'm gonna have so much fun using you tonight," Jack smirked as he settled between his spread legs. "Covering you in cum, filling all your holes. My own personal cum dumpster." He didn't think he'd ever seen Alex look so excited and turned on.  
"Oh please Sir, fill me until I overflow then cover every inch of my skin." Jack hummed in approval.  
"If you're a good little hole I might even let you cum."

He ran his hand through Alex's hair affectionately as his chest heaved. He was already so turned on just from thinking about it. Jack was going to drag this out for hours.

He grabbed the lube and coated his erection smirking as Alex watched him with wide dark eyes, lip between his teeth. "I think I'm going to fill that pretty little asshole of yours first." He mused, teasing Alex's entrance with his head. Alex nodded along eagerly, black eyes glued to Jack's face.

Jack pushed in and they instantly fell shut as he moaned loudly. Jack smirked, groaning softly at the tight heat surrounding him. Alex always felt so damn good.

Jack always felt like a drowning man getting his first lungful of oxygen. Every time with Alex was like the first, he'd never known pleasure like it and it always surprised him all over again when he felt it anew.

He leant down and reconnected their lips as he ground into the older boy, slow and dirty. Alex moaned in approval as Jack stimulated his prostate without even trying. They knew each other's bodies so well by this point, it was impossible not too.

Alex kissed back eagerly, nipping at Jack's lip as he did his best to grind back down onto Jack's cock in the limit's of his restraints. Jack took a firm grip on his hips, thumb rubbing the scars that remained there as he held him in place. "Uh, uh uh. I wouldn't get too carried away if I were you. You're not gonna be getting off any time soon." Alex let out a whine in frustration which had Jack chuckling.

He kept the pressure on Alex's prostate, wanting to torture him as much as possible. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise.

Alex was watching him with a look of anticipation, he wanted Jack to come so badly. It was written all over his face.

Alex lent up as far as he could, kissing down Jack's neck and sucking on his pulse point. Jack groaned in approval allowing Alex to bruise his skin. He could feel the older lad tightening around him as he continued to thrust and couldn't help but smirk. He was doing everything he could to get Jack off faster.

"Come on slut. You can do better than that." Alex released a breathy laugh.  
"Not without hands."

Jack smirked and reconnected their lips allowing Alex to slip his tongue inside. They slid together in a familiar rhythm and Jack couldn't help but groan in approval. Alex really was far too good at this.

A pleasant tingle of pleasure slowly spread throughout his body causing him to groan softly into Alex's mouth. He resisted the urge to thrust in harder, enjoying the obvious frustration it caused the boy beneath him.

All too soon he felt himself starting to get close. Beads of sweat had begun to form at the back of his neck as the fire in his stomach intensified.

"Tell me how bad you want it." Jack pressed his lips to Alex's ear as he spoke. "Beg me."

Alex released a moan from deep in his chest, back arching as Jack continued to stimulate his prostate. "Please. God, please Sir. I need you to cum! I need it so bad. I need to be filled with your release." Jack smirked.  
"Need or want?"  
" _Need._ I'm nothing but a little cum slut, I need you to use me. To fill me up and coat my skin. My holes are yours, mark them with your seed." Jack groaned from deep in his chest. Alex's filthy mouth always did unspeakable things to him. "Have it your way then whore."

A few more thrusts and Jack was releasing. He groaned Alex's name loudly, his hips stuttering to a stop as Alex made small pleasured noises. "Thank you, Sir." He murmured, eyes hazy with pleasure. Jack couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled out.  
"Oh, there's more where that came from." Alex's eyes lit up at that.

He leant down and reconnected their lips, laying himself flat against the older lad. He could feel Alex's cock throbbing between them as he kissed Jack like his life depended on it. It was pretty damn hot, and exactly what Jack was going to need if he wanted to get off again any time soon.

Once he was half-hard he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. "Now let's put that mouth of yours to work." Alex licked his kiss swollen lips, eyes dark with lust.

Jack moved up his body so his half-hard dick was hovering just in front of Alex's mouth. He opened up eagerly, sucking Jack in. Jack hovered where he was, allowing Alex to work.

He bobbed his head slowly, taking more and more of Jack with each movement. His tongue trailed lazily over his shaft, hollowing his cheeks for better suction. He took him as far as he could, gagging slightly as Jack hit the back of his throat. It was a glorious sight.

It took all of Jack's self-restraint not to start fucking Alex's mouth as he felt himself harden fully. "Such a good little slut." He groaned as Alex did that thing with his tongue that made Jack's toes curl. "Sucking your master's cock so good. So desperate to taste his cum." Alex hummed around him, sucking that little bit harder in response.

He pulled back so he was just sucking on Jack's head, his tongue teasing his leaking slit. He groaned in approval at the salty tang that caressed his tastebuds. Jack groaned at the pleasure the sensation caused, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'll give you the choice." Jack panted a little, running a hand through Alex's hair. "We can keep going and I'll cum down your throat or I can pull out and jerk off onto that pretty face of yours." Alex groaned around him in response.

The conflict was clear on his face. Alex loved being covered in cum but he also liked to taste it, to have it sliding warm and thick down his throat. God, how in the hell was he supposed to choose?

"Whatever you don't choose now we can always do later." It seemed it was an easy choice after that.

He began sucking with a new intensity, giving everything he had as he lapped and sucked on Jack's cock. Jack groaned as pleasure tingled up and down his spine. He could feel it slowly spreading through every cell in his body as he grew closer and closer to his second climax. No matter how many times they did this he didn't think he'd ever get used to how good Alex made him feel.

With a stifled groan, Jack released into his mouth. Alex sucked him through his orgasm, draining him of everything he had.

Suddenly exhausted, Jack pulled out and collapsed beside him. He watched as Alex slowly swilled his release around his mouth, humming in approval before finally swallowing.

Alex sent him a smirk, biting on his lower lip. "God, you're so hot." Jack groaned softly causing Alex to released a breathy laugh.  
"I try." Jack grinned, leaning over and pecking his lips.

"How are the arms? Not losing feeling or anything?" Alex shook his head, unable to hide his smile at the fact Jack was checking in on him.  
"All good."

He grinned, licking his lips subconsciously. "Wanna see you come again." Jack barked a laugh, collapsing back against the mattress.  
"You are gonna have to give me a minute."

Alex fidgetted uncomfortably beside him as he did his best to even out his breathing and gather some strength. He was going to sleep well tonight, that was for sure.

"I think I'm gonna put a movie on." Jack mused absently, breaking the silence and causing Alex's head to snap towards him.  
"What?" He asked in disbelief. Jack smirked but didn't comment.

He got to his feet and switched on the TV flicking through the channels until he got to the adult ones. He watched as Alex's eyes widened with surprise from the corner of his eye as he settled on a video.

Two twinks were in the midsts of a heated makeout session, eagerly gripping one another as they began to shed clothes. He could already tell it was going to be a passionate affair all fire and desperation and need. _Perfect._

Alex released a small whimper beside him as he watched the display, eyes glued to the screen despite his discomfort. He was already so turned on and he couldn't touch himself and now two hot guys were getting it on in front of him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Jack." He whined, hips arching upwards of their own volition.  
"What's the matter, Lex?" He asked, voice husky as he let the movie stir his interests.  
"Please." He whined, cock aching for attention.  
"Patience is a virtue," Jack muttered, ignoring his pleas.

He slowly trailed his hand down his chest, watching as the blonde twink began to vigorously rim his dark-haired counterpart. Jack hummed softly in approval, teasing his entrance with his finger. He hadn't bottomed in a while but this was definitely putting him in the mood.

He continued to tease himself, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers quickly. He shuddered at the feeling of the cool liquid against his entrance as he circled a few more times before finally pushing into himself.

He gave a guttural groan, head falling back slightly as he continued to watch the two boys tease each other. Alex released a breathy moan from beside him and Jack glanced sideways to find he was in fact watching him rather than the TV. Jack smirked at him, pushing his finger in further as Alex bit down hard on his lower lip.

He closed the small gap between them, kissing Alex hard as he pushed a second finger into himself. He moaned softly into Alex's mouth as he began thrusting them in as hard as he could, rubbing at the sensitive areas within him.

Alex kissed him dirty, eager to help get him off in any way he could. He just wanted Jack to get off on him again.

Alex had dreamed and fantasised about this more times than he'd liked to admit. So far Jack had not disappointed. Okay sure Alex would prefer to cut out all the recovery time, but he got it. Jack wasn't superman or a fifteen-year-old, he couldn't just keep going indefinitely.

He pulled back excitedly as Jack's fingers continued to work him open. "Sit on my face." Jack blinked with surprised as his brain took longer than it probably should have to process the words. "Yeah?" Alex nodded vigorously.

Loud moans began to sound from the TV but Jack ignored them as he quickly removed his fingers and scrambled over to Alex, straddling his shoulder as he lined his entrance with Alex's mouth.

He slowly lowered himself until he could feel Alex's lips against his entrance and the restrained boy immediately went to town.

He lapped eagerly at Jack's hole moaning softly in approval as Jack moaned loudly, his head falling back with ecstasy.

Alex's tongue was magic, he was sure of it. The way it lapped and circled and teased him in all the ways that made his bones turn to jelly. It quickly had pleasure swimming through his system, fogging his brain.

He didn't even register grabbing his dick but at some point, he must have because as he opened his eyes to find the two guys pounding mercilessly his hand was tugging his cock hard.

Alex had begun to thrust his tongue into him, getting deeper and deeper with every re-incision. "Oh, Lex! So good." He moaned. Alex's tongue flicked against a particularly sensitive patch in response, sending a shudder up Jack's spine. Actual. Fucking. Magic.

Jack's muscles began to quiver as he grew closer and closer to his third climax and honestly, he wasn't even sure he was going to make it. His body was exhausted and he felt strung out and sensitive but it was all so good.

Alex was just so fucking addictive, he didn't care what tole it took on his body he wouldn't change this for the world. God, he'd take him all day every day if he could. It was the best thing Jack could imagine besides actually being able to call him his.

His grip on his cock tightened as he grew closer to the finish line, Alex's tongue spurring him on every step of the way. He felt Alex begin sucking at his entrance and released a choked moan, it felt so fucking good. "Fuck I'm close." He groaned as his hand began to speed up.

Alex seemed to take that as a challenge to up the ante and Jack had no idea what he was doing down there but he was pretty sure his brain stalled from the intensity of the pleasure wave that crashed through his system. He didn't even register that he'd cum until a he felt the sticky residue on his fingers.

He collapsed sideways, panting heavily as Alex revelled in the pleasure of Jack's release coating his chest. Lazily Jack offered him his hand and he eagerly licked it clean, moaning softly around his fingers.

Despite being bone-weary and out of breath Jack couldn't deny he still wasn't one hundred per cent satisfied. He shifted slightly watching as Alex's flushed leaking dick twitched against his stomach. He licked his lips with anticipation. _Fuck it._

He pushed himself up into a seated position and watched as Alex lay their, muscles twitching with desperation and need. "Jacky." He whined. "Touch me." His hips bucked up, desperate for some form of friction and Jack smirked.  
"Don't worry baby, I'm gonna do more than just touch you."

He squirted a healthy amount of lube onto his hand and Alex moaned with anticipation, eyes lighting up with excitement.

He quickly coated Alex's dick before sinking down onto it. "Fuck." He groaned as Alex released a choked sob. _Finally_ , his dick was getting the attention it so desperately needed.

Jack stilled a moment as he felt the now warmed metal of the cock ring against his stretched entrance. Alex really was at his mercy right now.

"Jack." He choked out, bordering on hysterical. "God, please just fucking move." He couldn't handle any teasing, he already felt like he was going to explode.

Jack smirked down at him as he began a slow dirty grind. He didn't have the energy or strength to be bouncing around and pounding himself senseless but the feeling of Alex's cock slowly sliding around inside him, catching all the sensitive areas and providing a steady pressure against his prostate was just as good.

"Oh, Lex." He groaned as Alex shuddered and writhed beneath him. "Fuck Baby, you feel so good." Alex made a high pitched noise in response, his eyes screwed shut and his nails digging into the rope. It was so hot; Alex covered in his cum and totally losing it beneath him but unable to release. He didn't think he'd ever felt so damn powerful.

"Jack!" Alex sobbed, tugging uselessly at his binds. "Please! I need more." Jack did his best to increase his speed as his tired muscles protest. He was utterly wrecked and he wasn't even sure he had it in him to cum again. "Jack!" Alex whined, dragging out the 'a' like a child.

Jack leant down and kissed him, mainly to shut him up but also in the hopes the extra stimulation would help them both out.

Alex moaned loudly, his hips thrusting up as much as they could to meet his movements, they had no sense of rhythm but Jack wasn't all that surprised given the state of the boy. They were both barely keeping it together.

Knowing it was now or never Jack lifted himself up completely off of Alex cock and shifted himself so he was hovering just above his face. One hand furiously worked his cock as he braced himself against the headboard with the other. "Oh fuck." Alex moaned realising what Jack had planned. His cock was throbbing with a painful pleasure as he eagerly awaited Jack's release.

It was a pitiful splatter that dribbled out of him as a bordering on painful orgasm hit him. Jack was impressed he'd been able to produce anything at all. He'd been convinced he'd emptied his balls almost completely the first two times. It was still enough to have Alex releasing pleasured sobs beneath him.

Jack dropped down beside Alex on the bed he was utterly exhausted and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. "That's it." He gasped; chest heaving as his sweat soaked into the sheets. "I'm done."

Alex released a pained whimper that had Jack's head snapping towards him. "Jack please." He begged, his whole body trembling uncontrollably. "Please it hurts!" It took Jack's dopamine addled brain far too long to realise what he was asking for. "Jack!"  
"Right, sorry!"

He quickly reached over and removed the cock ring. The second it was off Alex was releasing a high pitched sob of relief as his whole body convulsed and shuddered with the explosive force of his orgasm. He'd managed to shoot cum up by his ear and coated his chest and stomach further.

He lay there gasping as his body continued to twitch and shudder for a further ten minutes before he finally managed to gain back some control. Jack couldn't help but feel a little proud of the fact he'd caused that.

"Holy fuck." Alex panted, his voice sounding strained and wrecked. "That was intense." Jack forced himself into action, beginning to untie Alex's wrists. "In a good way though right?" Alex nodded vigorously.  
"The best way." Jack smiled, relieved that he'd enjoyed it.

"Alright. Let's get you in the shower." Jack announced once he'd completely freed Alex from the bed. He just groaned in response, not bothering to move. "I'll do it in the morning." He mumbled through a yawn.

"Lex, no. You can't sleep like this you're literally covered in cum." He gave a half shrug, eyes falling shut.  
"'S okay. It's hot." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Not all over the bedsheet, it's not. I'm not sharing a bed with you when you're covered in cum. Now come on."

He forced Alex up onto wobbly legs and practically dragged him through to the bathroom. Alex leant heavily against the wall, struggling to keep his eyes open as Jack ran the shower, waiting for it to reach the perfect temperature.

He couldn't believe Jack had done all that for him. He'd basically organised his ultimate fantasy, purely because he could. It was so sweet and he'd been so damn caring throughout it. Hell, he'd been nothing but caring and affectionate all weekend. _Shame it doesn't mean anything to him._

The realisation sat heavy in his chest. He needed the affection, the caring, the loving actions. He needed that more than he needed sex. But Jack didn't want that. Jack was just here for a good time, being sweet was in his nature and just part and parcel of the fucking process. It didn't mean anything.

"Come on you." Jack smiled, reaching out his hand expectantly. Alex took a deep breath, doing his best to calm his quickly spiralling emotions as he allowed Jack to pull him into the shower. _Just enjoy the moment for what it is._ He told himself, desperate to shut up his brain.

He ended up leaning against Jack the entire time they were under the warm spray, he had neither the emotional nor physical energy and strength to support himself right now and Jack didn't seem to mind, happily cleaning him off without a word of protest.

"Come on Baby, let's get you into bed." 'Baby'. Alex had never simultaneously loved and hated a word more.

Jack grabbed a towel and dried them both off before leading Alex back to the bedroom. Alex got settled in bed whilst Jack turned off the TV before burrowing under the cover beside him. He reached out and pulled Alex close, pressing his chest firm against the elders back and he hugged him tight. He was already far too used to this. He pressed a kiss to the top of Alex's head and closed his eyes, ready to let his exhaustion take over.

He was close to falling asleep when a small sniffle broke the silence. He opened his eyes, frowning in confusion. Was Alex crying?

"Lex?" He asked, confused. He felt Alex stiffen slightly but received no other response. He sat up, frown deepening as he looked down at the boy. He was very obviously trying to hide his face in the pillow. "Alex?" Another sniffle sounded and Jack's heart lurched. He was crying.

"Hey." He tried soothingly. "Baby, what's wrong?" Apparently done trying to feign sleep Alex sighed, scrubbing furiously at his face.  
"It's nothing." He mumbled, refusing to look at Jack.

Jack felt irritation flare in his chest. This wasn't fair. Alex couldn't keep doing this. Something was very clearly wrong and it obviously involved Jack in some way or it wouldn't keep happening whilst they were together. Or after they'd been together he supposed.

"Alex, please."  
"I'm fine Jack."

"Bullshit!" He finally snapped, unable to contain his bubbling emotions. "This is the second time in recent memory you've burst into tears after we've had sex. Something is clearly going on and it's eating away at you. Talk to me." Alex finally sat up. He looked wretched, his expression solemn. "Jack it's nothing."  
"Stop lying to me!" He gritted out.

A heavy silence fell between them and Jack ran a hand through his hair in nervous anticipation. "Whatever it is I can take it." He said, tone a little calmer. "We'll figure it out." He promised. Alex looked about ready to bawl his eyes out and is made Jack's chest ache with the need to make it better.

"I-" Alex cut himself off with a sniffle as he wiped at his eyes once more. "Fuck." He mumbled under his breath. "I can't do this any more."

Jack just stared at him, unable to comprehend what he'd just said. Alex couldn't seriously be calling it between them. What had he done wrong? Had he figured out how he felt? Was his affection getting too much? Had he met someone?

So many questions were swirling around inside his brain and instead of voicing a single one of them he inelegantly formed the sentence. "What?"

Alex sent him an apologetic look. "I don't want things to be weird between us, I really like having you as a friend. I just... I can't be friends with benefits any more. I'm sorry." Jack felt like a very large hole had been punched through his stomach.  
"Am I allowed to ask why?" Alex pulled a face.  
"I'd rather you didn't." Jack couldn't just accept that.

"Come on Lex, if I did something wrong-"  
"No! No this isn't on you. It's my fault." He mumbled, flushing pink as he pulled his knees up to his chest.  
"I don't understand." Jack frowned.  
"Please don't make me say it." He whispered.

Jack just stared at him feeling completely lost. Alex fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze, refusing to make eye contact. "Alex... whatever it is-" But he was cut off. "Please, Jack. I don't want to make things weird between us." Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Alex there is nothing you could say that would make things weird between us."

Alex sent him an almost defiant look, swallowing hard. "I can't be friends with benefits because I want more. Okay?" He threw it at Jack like it was an insult but Jack barely registered the bitter tone. "What?" He whispered. He couldn't have heard that right. There was no way Alex had just said those words.

Alex flushed scarlet, anger flashing in his eyes. "See! I told you it wo-" Jack cut him off with his lips, kissing him firm but sweet. He felt like he was floating right now, it was all so surreal.

He felt Alex's hands against his chest shoving hard, forcing him back. "What the hell are you doing?" He fumed.  
"I like you too you idiot!" Alex stared at him like he'd grown a second head.  
"What?" Jack didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

"Jesus I thought this weekend would have made it obvious!" He cried in disbelief. "I mean, I've not exactly been subtle about it! God, do you think I'm this affectionate with all my friends?" Alex's cheeks darkened.  
"Well... no. But, I mean, we fuck! This is different!" Jack rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, no shit."

They continued to stare at each other, neither too sure what to say. "You like me?" Alex asked, disbelief clear in his tone.  
"And you like me," Jack stated, unable to hide a ridiculously large grin. Alex opened his mouth and closed it a few times, too flustered and shocked for words.

"So what happens now?" He asked finally, unsure of what else to say. Jack gave a shrug.  
"I mean as much as I would love to celebrate this I need a good ten hours of sleep before I even think about going again."

Alex rolled his eyes, huffing slightly as he fort hard not to smile. "I meant with us, idiot." Jack had assumed that was obvious.  
"Well, I mean, I'd really like you to be my boyfriend." He said with a shrug. Alex bit his lip, unable to hide his grin this time.  
"Yeah?" Jack nodded.

He launched himself across the bed, causing Jack to topple backwards as he held him tight. He kissed him hard, throwing every ounce of emotion he had into it. He pulled back with a huge grin, eyes shining with fresh tears.

"I'd really like that too." Jack gently ran a hand through his hair, leaning up and pecking his lips with a smile. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening.

"As much fun as this position is, I am this close to collapsing from exhaustion. Could we maybe continue this in the morning?" He sent him his most persuasive smile and Alex rolled his eyes before grudgingly rolling off of him.

They settled back under the covers, cuddled close together. Jack sighed with content, a warm feeling filling his chest as he whispered. "Good night, Boyfriend." Alex snorted softly, smiling like an idiot.  
"Go to sleep, Loser."


End file.
